Reinhard Aeneas
Reinhard Aeneas(ゼン・ウィスタリア) was a member of the Starbreaker Faction of the Khaos Brigade. He is also known as the strongest magician and the owner of True Longinus replica. Appearance Reinhard is a handsome young man with bright white hair that covers his forehead and has dark blue crystal eyes. He is thought to be in his twenties. He also wore black-fingered gloves. He has a keen eye that Azazel calls very much like Merlin Ambrosius, the first magician and the strongest magician. Personality Reinhard is a serious person but has a relaxed side on several occasions. besides, he also has a side maniac bout though not as big as Vali Lucifer. he also has a cruel and merciless nature of whatever he becomes or he considers his opponent. he is good at diplomacy and negotiation and has high authority. he is also a clever and calculative person at any time included in the battle, this intelligence is able to compete with the likes of Ajuka Beelzebub and Azazel. in combat, Reinhard occasionally praises and describes the stance and workings of the stance used by his opponent. he is also a bit of a maniac in battle but always sees the conditions and is willing to retreat from the fight when his condition forces him to do so. however, he thinks the plan of the fraction is more important than the fight. though intelligent, he must admit his defeat of Zero Baldeus when the man reads his plans to defeat Zero and make him have to join Starbreaker Faction, although in fact the compelling reason for joining is due to Zero's plan which is in line with his thoughts on this world. Reinhard also has a compassion for a suffering being, believing that it would be nice if everyone could happily bliss. his cruel past made him anxious to change this unbalanced world again and a strong reason for joining Starbreaker Faction. he has a loyal attitude towards Zero Baldeus and trusts him. History As a child, Reinhard's parents had died from being killed by supernatural beings who forced him to live hard as a child. he was later picked up and raised by the Grauzauberer Association and dilati became a magician. the elders were so impressed with Reinhard not only in his magic talent that was good but also because of his intelligence. he also earned the nickname Prodigy by the elders because of this. he has even become a high-class magician at his new fifteen years and became the strongest of all the young magicians. He was then trained directly by Mephisto Pheles who was one of the leaders and the only devil in Grauzauberer. in the Association, in addition to many flattered there are some people in magician who envy and hate him, but because of his many powers who hate him shrink to him. Reinhard had lived long enough. Mephisto Pheles says he has not seen her since seventy years ago but because of his strength he still looks young. he has traveled the world to carry out missions and hone his fighting skills and have fought with powerful people in the world. no wonder if he was dubbed as the strongest magician in excess of Merlin Ambrosius the legendary magician. when traveling the world, he sees things that should not be true in this world especially when he knows that God in the Bible has died. he saw pain and misery of human suffering. the circumstances that made him want to change the world. that's when Zero Baldeus comes in and offers to join him, Reinhard initially refuses and challenges Zero to fight, but he has to admit that Zero is much stronger than he is. then Zero tells his purpose to invite him to join and which turned out to be the same as his dream then Reinhard joined Zero. perhaps in return for joining, Zero gives a replica of True Longinus which is a fragment of the spear that Zero grabs and develops so that his strength can almost match the original True Longinus. Powers & Abilities Immense Magic Power: 'Since childhood, Reinhard has shown remarkable talent for his control of magic and has the elders mesmerized by his talent. as he travels around the world, he meets and fights with powerful people around the world who are causing his rapidly growing abilities. even Mephisto Pheles says that Reinhard's energy aura is twenty times stronger than Merlin Ambrosius. this also made him the new Magic God after Merlin's death and became the only one this time. with this power he can even make the northern god Loki be defeated by him. *'Magic Of Destruction ( ): This is a magic ability developed by reinhard and makes it the only magician that has this ability. this is the ability that can destroy anything without the rest. according to Mephisto Pheles this ability is similar to the ability of the evil clan Bael the Power of Destruction. and with this ability also makes it said to be the strongest magician. **'Flat Devastation' ( ): The natural talent that Reinhard possesses and at the same time develops becomes very powerful. He can wipe out anything with his magic attack like that of the Bael clan at Underworld. he focused all his magic talents on the concept of destruction. the elders in the magician association are even impressed with this talent. and with this power also makes no one but himself who can be said as the strongest magician. **'Aura Eternity Shines of Destruction'( ): Reinhard's full strength on his magic of destruction. he coats the whole body with all the power of his destructive magic. Azazel said the mode he wore was similar to Sirzechs Lucifer's true form. Azazel also said that Reinhard's power is comparable to that of Sirzechs in his full strength. in this mode Reinhard coats himself with the magic of his blackish-looking ruin. Mephisto Pheles says that in this mode Reinhard is twenty times stronger than Merlin Ambrosius and makes it the strongest Magician ever. Mephisto Pheles also said that in this power he can easily defeat Aten, one of the Ten Strongest Beings in the world, when he was involved in a confrontation with the Egyptian God. I'''mmense Durability: '''Although he was only a human being, Reinhard had strong physical endurance. This is because of his wandering around the world and fighting with powerful people. although the other magicians are known to have weak physical endurance, Reinhard has a very strong physical endurance. This is also the one that makes him the most powerful Magician dubbed ever. During the battle at Underworld, he is seen to be able to survive unhurt at all when hit by Issei's Crimson Blaster in Cardinal Crimson Promotion mode. '''Immense Speed: '''Reinhard has an incredible speed. Azazel says Reinhard is one of the fastest opponents he has ever faced. It can thwart combo attacks from serafall and Azazel that rely on light and ice elements. When Souji Okita comes and they fight, he looks normal and can match the speed of Souji Okita who is said to be the fastest in the Underworld. Souji Okita says that Reinhard is one who can match it in terms of speed. Reinhard told Souji that even though he was fast, he still lost to Zero Baldeus's speed even a few times faster than he. '''Master Magician: '''Nicknamed as the strongest Magician, Reinhard certainly has the knowledge and skill that is the genius of magic. He can know the workings, strengths, and weaknesses of a magic very quickly. It can even change the magic formula of his opponent and make it in his control. This is seen during his fight with Rudiger Rosenkreutz. The magic that Rudiger directed to him then controlled and attacked the rudiger himself. He said that Rudiger had to learn more about magic, which made Rudiger angry because Reinhard thought he was dismissive. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Reinhard has a great hand-free fighting ability. He can discredit the Diehauser Belial in an empty hand combat. Diehauser says that Reinhard is a compelling human being who can corner him while Reinhard says that Diehauser is just a boring devil that is not very strong despite a Rating Game champion. Reinhard said if the power of the Rating Game champion is just that far, maybe the future of Underworld is only inhabited by a weak Devil Devil. '''Master Spear-man: '''With True Longinus Replica, Reinhard is shown to have the ability to fight with a reliable spear. He looks very expert in using his spear when fighting against Arthur and Bikou. He even made the two members of the Vali team overwhelmed by his ability to use his True Longinus Replica. '''Flight: '''While at the Underworld, Reinhard is seen to be able to fly using his magical powers. Equipment Quotes Trivia Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Characters